The central facility of the Module includes the Zeiss Axiophot and Zeiss Axiocam image processing and analysis system. The Module also provides numerous workstations including access to 3 Macintosh and 5 PC computers, 3 scanners, 8 printers and a variety of software (statistics, graphing, drawing, word processing, spreadsheet, slide making, etc.) and provides multiple connections to the intemet to facilitate researchers access to information sources such as World Wide Web, MEDLINE, NLM, and other universities.